Consuming Curses
by Naemir
Summary: Ils sont marqués. Marqués à vie par ces symboles étranges, gouvernés par ces traits à l'encre noire et rouge. Ils sont rongés, dévorés, consumés. Ils sont maudits. Drabbles/Allen et Kanda exclusivement.
1. Claws

Quand Allen contemple le torse de Kanda, il ne peut empêcher ses entrailles de se tordre presque douloureusement.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à tomber nez à nez avec le japonais à demi-nu, ce genre d'évènements est assez rare en soi pour qu'on puisse les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Seulement voilà, il suffit parfois d'arriver au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit : quand Kanda retire finalement son haut trempé de sueur après un de ses entrainements intensifs ; quand il est blessé et qu'il faut le soigner malgré lui ; quand ils se rendent aux douches publiques du septième étage en revenant de mission ; quand un combat trop rude le fait ressortir plus débraillé qu'un épouvantail.

Mais le voir ainsi ne met pas vraiment Allen en émoi. Ils sont des hommes, non ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont faits de manière relativement semblable et il n'y a rien sur le torse du brun que le petit anglais ne connait déjà. Pas de quoi s'extasier pendant des heures sur la teinte de sa peau et ses putains de muscles abdominaux en béton armé qui feraient pâlir de jalousie n'importe qui. Ou baver d'envie, au choix.

Allen ne bave pas. Pas de quoi en faire un plat c'est un être humain qu'il a devant les yeux. Foutrement bien fait, il l'avoue.

Mais même avec ça, Allen n'aime pas ce qu'il voit lorsqu'il tombe sur l'Exorciste torse-nu.

Il ne comprend pas vraiment d'où vient cette aversion qui lui donne la nausée. Cette sensation désagréable qui lui noue les tripes quand son regard gris acier se pose finalement sur cette grande marque noire qui dévore l'épaule du japonais.

Dévorer.

C'est le mot juste. Dès lors qu'il contemple cet haïssable symbole, Allen à l'impression d'y voir des mains aux griffes acérées qui cherchent à percer cette peau mate et lui arracher le cœur. Et c'est le sien qui se serre quand il s'aperçoit qu'à chaque bataille, chaque blessure mortelle, ce dessin à l'encre noire ronge un peu plus son ami, telle une bête affamée.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il fait taire ses inquiétudes et ses questions parce qu'il sait pertinemment que la seule réponse qu'il obtiendrait serait la lame d'un katana posée sur la gorge. Kanda ne veut pas de la pitié des autres. La sienne encore moins.

Alors il ne dit rien et contemple en silence cet emblème qui croit lentement, comme pour le narguer. Comme pour lui montrer qu'une fois encore, il est impuissant à sauver ceux qu'il aime.

Que leur destin à tous est déjà tracé.

Dans l'encre glacée d'une malédiction inhumaine.

* * *

J'aime tellement la dernière phrase. ^^ Bien, ceci est une première pour moi dans l'univers de DGM, soyez indulgents. J'ai toujours trouvé que la marque de Kanda avait vraiment la forme de griffes, qui enserraient peu à peu son coeur. Ou bien des fissures, (il aurait été trop lourd d'incorporer aussi cette image dans ce drabble. Pour un deuxième peut être, du point de vue de Kanda cette fois-ci.)

N'oubliez pas; les reviews sont ma seule nourriture. Alors petit lecteur venu sur ces pages, laisse donc un nom et un mot.

_Disclaimer: Pazamoi. Katsura Hoshino._

__Edit: Pu*** de sale petit en*****! J'aime pas quand il me chuinte les ; comme ça! Certaines phrases devraient mieux passer avec la rectification.


	2. Rift

Il est un fait connu que Yû Kanda déteste un grand nombre de choses.

Il en est un moins connu, qu'il a peur de certaines autres.

Kanda est humain après tout, même si lui-même en doute parfois. Un humain avec ses peines, ses angoisses, ses phobies…

Et peut-être que derrière ce masque de froideur qu'il s'est lui-même forgé, dieu seul sait véritablement pourquoi, on oublie sans doute un peu trop souvent cette vérité essentielle.

Kanda est humain.

Kanda a peur.

Mais il n'est pas digne pour un Exorciste de laisser éclater ses doutes au grand jour. On ne leur demande pas d'éprouver, seulement de faire ce pour quoi ils ont été formés.

Ce pour quoi ils sont nés.

Aussi, pas un de ses camarades n'a eu vent de l'aversion de Kanda pour les miroirs.

Non pas qu'il fuie en courant à chaque surface réfléchissante qu'il croise, seulement, il déteste le sentiment de malaise qui le prend lorsque lui est renvoyée son image ; double terne et sans âme.

Il abhorre contempler ce jeune homme au visage dur, le regard rendu vide par trop de rage, d'horreur, de colère et de ressentiments. Tant d'émotions qu'il a préféré mettre sous clé, de crainte de se faire engloutir.

Le miroir est un gouffre sans fond ouvert sur son être et dans lequel il refuse de tomber.

Et il exècre le reflet de la réalité qu'il voit se dessiner sur sa peau.

Car à chaque coup d'œil sur le verre, à chaque vision de lui-même au milieu de la chute silencieuse des pétales qui entourent son existence, son regard est attiré comme un papillon vers la flamme d'une bougie.

Et vient se poser sur le dessin qui déchire son torse comme une monstrueuse et grossière peinture.

Il hait cet emblème. Öm symbole de vie qui le précipite vers la mort. Qui rythme les jours qui lui restent, puisque la fin lui est inévitable.

Qui le maintient en suspens dans un entre-deux épuisant.

Kanda se sent piégé, enroulé dans ces entrelacs noirs, attendant d'être dévoré par la bête tapie sur son cœur.

A chaque entaille, chaque plaie, blessure, régénération, résurrection, une nouvelle fissure vient zébrer son corps, faire éclater ce qui reste d'humain en lui. Une fêlure irréparable.

Kanda a peur.

Il est ce miroir cassé qui ne reflète que ce que l'on veut voir de lui et se fendille à chaque seconde.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il garde pour lui ses appréhensions et sa détresse. Il ne veut pas de cette faiblesse. Et voir briller la pitié dans les yeux des autres lui serait insoutenable.

Encore plus si elle scintille dans le regard de plomb du jeune Walker.

Kanda refuse sa compassion, tout comme son aide. Qu'il aille se faire voir, ce Moyashi et sa gentillesse écœurante. Lui et ses principes chevaleresques.

Lui et son sourire faux, que Kanda aimerait rayer de son visage. Tracer sur le lisse de son masque une fissure grimaçante.

Kanda déteste croire que le Moyashi peut comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Personne ne le peut. Kanda ne veut pas d'aide.

Il n'en n'a pas besoin.

Il ira de l'avant, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Seul.

Il ne dira rien, les dents serrées, et dissimulera aux yeux de tous cette marque disgracieuse qui s'alourdit à chaque jour qui passe.

Il posera un voile opaque sur ce miroir fissuré.

* * *

Deuxième drabble concernant cette fois-ci la vision de Kanda vis à vis de sa propre marque. J'avais évoqué l'idée de la fissure dans le drabble précédent, cette vision me plait beaucoup également, et j'espère que le texte n'est pas trop flou.

Bref, encore deux autres et une conclue. ^^ A la prochaine fois alors. Et un grand merci à tous les reviewers, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos messages m'ont fait plaisir. J'espère que vous allez vous lâcher sur ce drabble ci aussi.


	3. Tear

Allen n'a jamais vraiment apprécié son visage. Le reflet que lui renvoie le miroir n'a rien d'agréable à l'œil.

D'une manière plus large, Allen n'a jamais aimé ce qu'il était.

Petite taille, bras monstrueux, des cheveux blancs et des yeux gris. Un cocktail détonnant que vient rehausser cette entaille rouge sang en travers de son visage adolescent.

Allen ne sait jamais de quel côté il doit prendre cette marque.

Don ou malédiction ?

Il ne peut pas nier que détecter les Akumas est une capacité appréciable et fort utile.

Mais l'envers de la médaille est moins agréable distinguer les âmes pourries, enchainées, qui appellent à l'aide en hurlant sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, cela n'a rien d'une joyeuseté.

Sans parler du regard que les autres leur portent, lui et sa cicatrice écarlate.

Allen a pris l'habitude du dégout et du mépris dans les yeux de ses vis-à-vis. Il sait qu'il est repoussant, étrange, anormal, démoniaque. A bien des égards, il comprend leur point de vue et le partage.

Ce visage le dégoute. Ce pentacle sur son front l'exècre, le révulse. Lui donne l'effet d'être marqué au fer rouge comme le membre d'un troupeau que l'on mène à l'abattoir. Son apparence est un outrage avec lequel il a appris à vivre, faute de mieux.

Et partout, ce sont les mêmes regards qu'il croise, les mêmes sourires crispés et autres grimaces effarées.

Partout la même hypocrisie, pour ceux qui ont pitié de lui. Même ici, au sein de cette maison qui se dit être la sienne.

Croient-ils qu'il ne les entend pas, ces chuchotis sur son passage ?

Qu'il ne les voit pas, ces coups d'œil en coin et ces rictus compatissants ?

Il se souvient parfois de la réaction des autres, ses amis, alors qu'il mettait les pieds pour la première fois à la Congrégation.

Komui lui avait amicalement tapoté la tête, _l'air de rien_, sa tasse de café à la main, essayant sans doute de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans cette famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Lenalee, avec son éternel sourire amical et maternel, lui avait assuré que cela ne la dérangeait pas, qu'elle _n'y prêtait pas attention_.

Jeryy l'avait dénoté comme étant _joli garçon_.

Lavi avait osé prétendre que _ça avait de la gueule_, qu'il est était _unique_.

Hypocrites.

Allen ne souhaite pas être unique.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il voudrait être comme les autres. Un banal adolescent de 15 ans.

Au final, seul Kanda avait eu une réaction qu'Allen avait jugée appropriée, habituelle. Rassurante, quelque part.

Kanda, qui lui avait posé une lame sur la gorge en le menaçant de s'en servir ; Kanda et son rictus contrarié ; Kanda et ses yeux sans fond, qui l'avait toisé de haut en bas avec cette lueur de pur mépris.

Dégout, colère, agacement.

Et une curieuse mélancolie, qu'il ne comprend pas. Comme des regrets, une émotion floue qu'Allen n'a jamais pu reconnaitre.

Et cette attirance presque morbide pour ce singulier symbole.

Tout ce qu'Allen éprouve pour cette odieuse balafre.

Il l'aime autant qu'il la hait, dernier souvenir d'un être aimé.

Elle le fascine autant qu'elle le répugne.

Combien de fois l'a-t-il tracée du bout des doigts, frissonnant sous son aspect rugueux ?

Combien de fois s'est-il souvenu de la douleur cuisante sur son visage ?

Combien de fois l'a-t-il maudite, combien de fois l'a-t-il bénie ?

Cet accroc carmin sur le tissu de son âme.

Cette déchirure qui serpente sur sa peau.

Alors il offre un sourire pour détourner l'attention, un rire pour prétendre que tout va bien. Fait comme si de rien n'était, continue d'avancer malgré ce fardeau sur ses épaules, cet imprimé indélébile qui s'étend sur sa peau.

Et tenter d'oublier cette larme de sang qui entache la neige éclatante.

* * *

Il est curieusement bien plus compliqué d'aborder la cicatrice d'Allen d'une manière un peu plus nouvelle. J'avoue avoir eu un mal fou à retranscrire mon idée sur la question, j'essayais désespérément de faire passer cette sensation de dualité entre; c'est repoussant, je suis maudit, et pourtant c'est bien pratique.

J'ignore si j'ai bien réussi, je vous laisse être seuls juges. Pour ma part, j'avoue en avoir un peu assez de ces fics qui disent toutes, "Allen est super sexy, même avec sa cicatrice", etc. etc. Croisez une personne dans la rue telle qu'Allen, sans vouloir être méchante, je ne suis pas certaine que la première impression soit; "Whoh, il est trop chouuuu". Sans parler d'Allen, qui ne doit pas forcément se trouver bien attirant non plus.

Breeef. Le titre a mis un peu de temps à venir je dois dire, mais finalement, a été le déclic : "Tear", qui se traduit comme déchirure, ou bien comme larme, également. C'est approprié.

Un immense merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois, c'est vraiment fantastique, et j'en suis très heureuse! Jamais je n'avais eu autant de commentaires sur des petits textes dans ce genre. Alors en espérant que vous fassiez aussi bien que les textes précédents!

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	4. Stain

Kanda ne peut pas dire qu'il n'apprécie pas l'art. Disons plutôt qu'il n'y a jamais porté le moindre intérêt, malgré l'insistance de Tiedoll. Il lui est arrivé de prendre plaisir à regarder le vieil homme exercer ses talents –sans jamais l'avouer à quiconque, bien sûr—mais sans lui-même éprouver le désir ardent de l'imiter. Les pinceaux ne sont malheureusement pas des armes et on ne peut pas régler les problèmes du monde par un coup de pinceau.

Jusqu'il y a peu, Kanda aurait affirmé qu'il n'avait aucun avis à donner concernant l'art, sous toutes ses formes.

Maintenant, il se surprend presque à avoir développé une haine quasi viscérale envers la peinture.

Et ce dégout a curieusement un nom.

Allen Walker.

Kanda l'a détesté au premier coup d'œil.

Pas le gamin en lui-même, bien que la bizarrerie de son aspect l'ait quelque peu choqué sur le moment, mais le signe sur son front.

Cette cicatrice rouge et boursouflée, qui fend son visage en deux et en brise la symétrie. Ce coup de pinceau irrégulier sur la toile de sa peau.

C'est à une peinture qu'il a pour la première fois comparé cet exorciste au cœur trop grand. Un tableau réalisé par le plus habile des faussaires.

Car l'œuvre originale est bien plus laide, bien plus triste, que ce portrait souriant que le gamin affiche constamment.

Les autres se plaisent à l'admirer sous tous les angles, ne voyant pas la moindre imperfection dans ce travail de dupe. On peut au moins lui accorder cela, le gamin est doué dans l'art de tromper son monde. Et quand bien même leurs compatriotes distingueraient les couches de gris sous la lumière éclatante de son sourire enfantin, les traits bâclés et les ombres prononcées, Kanda semble être le seul à ne pas s'en détourner.

A regarder droit dans les yeux cette aquarelle délavée aux couleurs fades.

Kanda n'est pas connu pour prendre gants ou donner dans le favoritisme. Allen ne fait pas l'exception. Ou peut-être que si, dans un sens, car jamais le japonais ne s'était tant acharné sur quelqu'un. Il ne s'en sent pas coupable, seulement dans son droit.

Allen est une menace.

Car Allen est tout ce qu'il est.

Tout ce qu'il déteste.

Il est ce reflet qu'il ne veut pas voir, cette peinture qu'il refuse de contempler.

Et cette éclaboussure écarlate sur le papier blanc de son âme, qui lui rappelle celle qui macule sa propre poitrine.

Kanda sait qu'ils sont semblables, et cela l'irrite. Il refuse de s'attacher à cet adolescent qui lui renvoie comme une claque au visage, ses propres souvenirs. Ses propres cauchemars, ses propres angoisses.

Kanda déteste Allen Walker.

Mais plus encore que ce gamin aux yeux qui pleurent malgré sa bouche en cœur, il déteste cette entaille sur son front qui lui rappelle immanquablement ce qu'ils sont.

Une tâche d'encre qui les lie plus surement qu'une chaine.

Le coup de pinceau frémissant d'une malédiction mortelle.

* * *

Avant-dernier drabble, avec le point de vue de Kanda face à la marque d'Allen. J'aime beaucoup le parallèle avec la peinture, j'ai essayé de garder ce fil avec le titre, Stain, qui veut dire "tâche" tout en restant à peu près cohérent avec les autres titres. Bref, tout le monde s'en fout.

Ce drabble ci est sans doute celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre, et je remercie très chaleureusement **Céline** et **Arméria-sama** pour leur aide et soutien. Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment été utiles, je vous remercie encore (s'incline humblement, parce qu'il faut au moins ça).

Les autres lecteurs, je ne vous oublie pas, bien entendu, et je vous remercie également tous! Pour le prochain et dernier drabble, malheureusement (faut bien que ça se finisse un jour, je n'étais pas partit sur quelque chose de très long à la base), une petite conclue, peut être du point de vue de Marie (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

Encore merci et une bonne lecture à vous.


	5. Curses

Aucun d'eux ne sait jamais réellement ce qui les tire du sommeil, ou bien ce qui les empêche de le trouver.

Peur. Souvenir. Douleur. Tristesse. Colère. Rancœur.

Cauchemar.

Qu'importe ce qui les pousse à ouvrir les yeux ou bien ne pas les fermer, le résultat reste le même.

Le même désespoir qui les étreint, la même angoisse qui leur serre le cœur. Ce même sentiment d'abandon, l'envie d'effacer, de ne plus y songer. Laver leurs mémoires à la javel.

L'oubli est un luxe qu'ils ne pourront pourtant jamais se permettre.

Marie les a toujours trouvés très semblables.

Parce qu'il est aveugle, il est peut-être l'un des seuls ne s'arrêtant pas aux différences physiques. L'un des seuls à trouver les similitudes en eux si flagrantes.

On lui a décrit Allen et Kanda plus d'une fois. Aussi opposés que le jour et la nuit. Noir et blanc, c'est le terme qui revient régulièrement lorsqu'on les compare. Noir et blanc, blanc et noir, chien et chat, jour et nuit. Joie et colère. Sourire et rictus.

Marie n'est pas d'accord. Marie ne voit pas _que_ cela. Il voit au-delà, il voit autre. Il les voit se battre contre leurs souvenirs, leur rancœur, contre eux-mêmes, ce qu'ils sont. Il les voit se débattre vainement contre un destin qui ne semble s'acharner que pour eux. Oh, bien sûr, Marie n'est pas dupe. Ils ont beau être similaires, aucun des deux ne veut en avoir conscience. Trop fiers, trop méfiants, trop seuls.

Et il les voit s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres qui les entourent, englués dans une ombre trop dense, trop épaisse, trop poisseuse pour que quelqu'un puisse les en tirer.

Marie sait qu'il ne peut rien faire, et cela l'énerve au plus haut point.

Il se sent coupable, responsable, même en sachant qu'une telle pensée peut paraitre stupide et irrationnelle. Mais il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Il se sent coupable pour Kanda, gamin sans passé, sans avenir autre que celui de combattre jusqu'à sa mort. Une mort qu'il sent planer, inexorablement, qui se rapproche et souffle son haleine chaude dans son cou. Il ne peut rien faire pour l'éviter.

Il se sent responsable pour Allen, ce môme torturé, qui offre des sourires en guise de réconfort, celui sur lequel repose tous les espoirs, rien que ça. Les espoirs de toute une nation, de toute une humanité. Comment ne pas crouler sous pareil poids ?

Marie s'en veut, car il ne peut rien faire. Ni prendre leur fardeau, ni les tirer vers la lumière.

Alors il les observe, en silence. Il contemple de ses yeux morts ce rituel journalier qui semble les rassurer. Comme deux enfants apeurés, fatigués.

Se lever péniblement, chaque matin plus dur que le précédent. Vaquer à ses occupations, se préparer en vue d'une nouvelle journée, similaire aux autres et pourtant différente. Une routine étrange et dérangeante que celle des Exorcistes. Rejoindre les autres.

Peindre son masque. Cacher son reflet.

D'un sourire, sauver les apparences. Pour un temps, oublier l'échéance.

Et se croiser dans un couloir.

L'un souriant, l'autre déjà fulminant.

Se frôler sans un regard.

Se heurter sans une parole.

Deux chemins qui se croisent, marchent côte à côte mais jamais ne se rejoignent.

Ils se dégoutent. Autant l'autre que soi-même. Mais sont bizarrement rassurés de ne plus se savoir seuls.

Ils se fascinent sans l'admettre. Cherchent chez l'autre ce qu'eux-mêmes sont incapables de posséder.

Ils se comprennent, s'attirent et se repoussent, s'entremêlent puis se séparent.

Ces deux êtres aux existences improbables.

Ces jouets mortels, simples outils aux mains des hommes et du Seigneur. Ces armes humaines et leur numéro de série, imprimé à même le corps.

Ils sont marqués par la folie, le désespoir et les souvenirs.

Des destins tracés dans l'encre rouge et noire.

Ils sont damnés, condamnés. Morts en sursis.

Serviteurs de Dieu.

Rejetons du Diable.

Maudits.

* * *

Et voilà, bonnes gens, c'est ici que prend fin ce petit recueil. Je sais, c'est triste, mais ainsi va le monde, et que dire de plus?

Je remercie énormément tous les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews et autres commentaires, ça me fait réellement plaisir (et je remercie également ceux qui, par un heureux hasard, débarqueraient des deux pieds sur ces pages, même une fois cette fic close. Y a pas de raison. ^^). J'avoue que j'étais quelque peu septique et un brin, disons stressée peut être, étant donné que je faisais mes premiers pas dans le monde de DGM et que j'avais l'odieuse arrogance de vous offrir ma vision des personnages, comme si je savais déjà tout. ^^ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à faire ces drabbles, je m'en suis parfois arraché les cheveux, cela va sans dire, mais il n'empêche que c'était une expérience des plus agréables.

Une occasion de rempiler, tiens! ^^ Sur ce, merci à tous et au plaisir de vous recroiser, un jour ou l'autre, qui sait? Les voies de fanfiction sont impénétrables.


End file.
